Lion King 4: An Arranged Marriage
by Ke-Ke Shan
Summary: Kiara's daugther has six cubs;three girls and three boys. What happens when thier oldest grand child was betrothed at birth? And no I do not own the Lion King Characters. Only the ones that are not familiar to you.
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

**Lion King 4: An Arranged Marriage **

One day De`Angelo was patrolling the pride lands. When he returned to pride rock he went to his and Vienna's den. He saw a sight that would make any lion cry. He learned that Vienna went into labor with his six older cubs. De`Angela, Veda, Angela, Mattimeo, Angelo, and Kodi. He walked up to her and nuzzled her and his new born baby boy.

Sorry the chapter is so short I promise to make it longer next time. Ke-ke shan peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Betrothed at Birth

**Lion King4: An Arrange Marriage Cpt. 2:Betrothed before birth**

**Hey there Ke-ke Shan here! What's kicking here goes my new chap and it's kind of long like I promised so here you go ENJOY!**

**Vienna confronted Tasha with her hour old son Sean **

**Vienna: Tasha may I have a word with you for a moment **

**Tasha: Yes Viennada what troubles you this evening?**

**Viennada: I want to ask you something important do you have a minute**

**Tasha: Yes Viennada **

**Viennada: I need your son to be Betrothed to my daughter and future queen De'Angela so there will be a king and I think your son is good for the job **

**Tasha: Oh, Viennada I don't know if that would be right a prince must marry a princess it's the law **

**Viennada: Please Tasha we are going to need a king for the kingdom think of the future of Pride rock I'm not forcing you to do anything but the pride will need a king plus they will be great friends**

**Tasha: Oh alright that would be just fine **

**Viennada: Alright then they will be married when De'Angela is 3yrs. And Sean is 4yrs.**

**Tasha Alright that will fine in many ways so what will when is goes in heat? **

**Viennada :Then she will be ready to have cubs of her own**

**Tasha: You mean she will bear Sean's kin!**

**Viennada: Yes why not?**

**Tasha: I mean that don't you think that is a little overboard just a little**

**Viennada: Are you questioning me Tasha?, because I will make you meanings more correct in many ways as I can as possibly **

**Tasha :No Vienna I'm not questioning you at all I'm just saying that to me it's a little bit overboard not questioning at all**

**Viennada: Oh well is that alright with you **

**Tasha: Yes Vienna that will be just fine I understand **

**Sean awoke from his evening slumber and looked up at his queen and mewed happily.**

**11 Months later**


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

LionKing4: An Arranged Marriage

Chap 3 OMG this so cool I just put up two chaps and look at worked on my third without delay here's chapter 3 ENJOY GUYS P.S SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP A STORY PIGS GO MOO I'M STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER 15 STORIES YES I AM WRITNG OTHER STORIES I HOPE SOME OF YOU READ AND REVIWED THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Chapter3: Best Friends

11 Months Later De'Angela and her best fiend Sean were playing at the Watering Hole when they heard rushing in the bushes they got scared but then the figure revealed its self it was none other than king De'Angelo De'Angela's Father. They sighed in relief.

De'Angelo: De'Angela what on earth are you two terrors doing?

De'Angela: Just playing Daddy

De'Angelo: Alright De'Angela your mother will come get you when she returns from the hunt alright?

De'Angela: Yes Dad ,oh dad?

De'Angelo: Yes De'Angela?

De'Angela: When I'm queen what's gonna happen to you and Ma

De'Angelo: Me and your Mother will go to the Great Kings and Queens of the Past

De'Angela: Oh well me and Sean will finish playing now okay

De'Angelo: Alright De'Angela I'll see you later.

When her father left they continued to play fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Us Get Married Say What!

LionKing4: An Arranged Marriage

Chapt4: Us get Married say what?

Viennada went to receive her daughter and Sean

Viennada: De'Angela

De'Angela: Yeah Ma

Viennada: Where are you, you little terror

De'Angela: At the Watering Hole Ma

Viennada: Alright its time for lunch and De'Angela

De'Angela: Yeah Ma

Viennada: I need to have a word with you and Sean

De'Angela: Okay Ma we'll be right there in a second

Viennada: Now

De'Angela and Sean came from the Watering Hole

De'Angela: Yes Ma so what did you what to talk to me and Sean about?

Viennada: Well it's about a marriage alright and I want you two to listen carefully

De'Angela and Sean nodded happily

Viennada: De'Angela when you are 3yrs. Old and Sean is 4yrs. Old you two have to get married to each other

De'Angela: What us get married say what?

Sean: What us get married say what

De'Angela and Sean said at the same time

Viennada: Yes you two are going to get married when you are older

Sean: But your Majesty I can't marry De'Angela she's my best friend

De'Angela: Yeah Ma that's not fair I can't I won't marry Sean

Viennada: Well you turtle doves have no choice

De'Angela: Want a bet Ma

Viennada: Who are you talking too missy

De'Angela: No one Ma I'm sorry can we eat now

Viennada: Sure let's go then when you're done eating you can finish playing understood

De'Angela: Yeah

Sean: Yeah

Sorry for a long wait if I took to long guys but its finally done Read and Review my new chapter and its already written!


	5. Chapter 5:The Argument

Lion King4: An Aranged Marriage 5:

How could you ?

De'Angela and Sean ate and went back to the Watering hole to talk

De'Angela: Me marry you Ha Ha Ha !

Sean: And what's wrong with marrying me

De'Angela: Sean you coddy king shut up !

Sean: what did you say to me lint licker?

De'Angela: Why you son a gun you little

Sean: What princess?

De'Angela: Gasp! Sean you know I hate being called princess! I never ever want to see you ever !

De'Angela ran away from Sean then turned to face Sean and said...

De'Angela: And a another thing I won't marry I won't even think about marrying you or bearing your kin never ever ever!

With that she ran all the way home crying. And never saw or talked to sean.


	6. Chapter 6: LoveSweetLove

Lion King 4: An Arranged Marriage

Chapter 6: Love Sweet Love Pt.1

Hey there Ke-Ke Shan here sorry for the long wait Tabani426 and Pigs Go Moo some of the Characters DON'T BELONG TO ME they belong to Pigs Go Moo don't worry I asked to use them and if use this Characters without Pigs permission I'll go a little crazy just kidding but let's get to the story this chapter is mainly is about De'Angela/Sean/Veda/Jay/Kiara/Kovu/De'Angela/Vienna/Carmen/Sultan (Grandparents) Tisha/Rouge

De'Angela and Veda were talking about lions they like and want to marry. Veda started the whole conversation

Veda: I wanna marry Jay he's so cute...I can't stop thinking about him De

De'Angela: Sigh gets a grip Veda he's just a lion

Veda: No he's not he's my dream lion! So how are you and Sean doing? Veda said with a smirk.

De'Angela: SHUT THE HECK UP VEDA GODLY! De'Angela replied with anger

Veda: Well sorry Ms.! She replied back

De'Angela was starting to walk away. She didn't want to hear Sean's name

Lioness: De'Angela what's wrong you looking angry sweet pea? It was her Aunt Fola!

De'Angela: Nothing Aunt Fola

Fola: Doesn't look like it from my point of view De'Angela

De'Angela: Ugh Auntie you making it hard may you please stop pressuring me please!

Fola: De'Angela listens to your Aunt Oh! Now I understand you regret not talking

To Sean huh

De'Angela: Well now hold it Auntie it ain't even like that what you talkin about (De'Angela talks slang)

Fola: Listen sweet pea I know you regret talking to Sean but look at you you're in your Teenage years!

De'Angela: But I humph you right

Fola: I know I am but take heave to what I said to you D

De'Angela: Ok I will

Fola: Good little Lioness

Vienna and De'Angelo were talking about De'Angela and how mad she gotten since she was 11 months old.

Vienna: De'Angelo I'm worried about De'Angela

De'Angelo: Don't worry Vienna everything will be fine

Vienna: What do mean everything will be alright? Vienna replied as she leaped from her rock that she was lying on

De'Angela: Vienna please relax like I said before everything is fine

Vienna was getting frustrated then sage started to calm down then finally said

Vienna: De'Angelo please helps me please so listen to me De'Angela is betrothed to right?

De'Angelo: Right Sweetheart

Vienna: And if De'Angela doesn't marry Sean there will never be an Heir to the throne when De'Angela region over the kingdom

De'Angelo: You do have a point my Dear Vienna

Vienna: I have different points! My Dear Mate

De'Angelo: Well we will see time shall tell what will happen.

That's when Tisha was in the den she went into labor a lioness named Kasinda one of Vienna's twin sisters ran to Vienna and De'Angelo and said

Kasinda: Vienna Tisha in labor we hurry to her before something terrible happens to her!

Vienna: Thanks KD I'm on my way I'll see you later De'Angelo

De'Angelo: All right Vienna I'll see you later than

Vienna: I'll see you soon

Vienna nuzzled De'Angelo and ran with Kasinda to Tisha

Tisha was still giving birth to her cub

Vienna: Hulilah Go get Rafiki Hurry!

Tisha kept pushing and pushing

Hulilah started to run to fetch Rafiki

Kasinda: Tisha keep pushing honey you almost there

Tisha screamed in pain for last and Final time

Just then Hulilah had returned with Rafiki

Rafiki examined Tisha's cubs she gave birth to twins

Rafiki: You have a Gal and a Boy

Tisha: Thank you so much Rafiki

Vienna: So Tisha what are you gonna name them

Tisha: Tanisha and Hakeem

Kasinda: Aww how cute

Vienna: C'mon KD Let's Leave Tisha alone with her cubs

Kasinda: Right behind ya Sis!

Vienna and Kasinda left Tisha

Then a rouge Male lion came from the back of the hole Kiara had made when she found Kovu

Tisha:** OH GOODNESS TYLER**

**TO BE COUNTINUED...**


End file.
